The Red Gumboots
by Fred1993
Summary: The school year was winding up, the musical was finished, as was basketball, my friends, old and new, were all getting along, and I have a fantastic girlfriend who everyone, including me, is crazy about. But then she just had to go and ruin it all. PG.


Hi Fred here! This is my new story and I got the idea from another story that I read so I hope that no-one is offended if I unintentionally copied anything. Please R&R. Thanks.

* * *

You know it was all going great. The school year was winding up, the musical was finished, as was basketball, my friends, old and new, were all getting along, and I have a fantastic girlfriend who everyone, including me, is crazy about.

But then she just had to go and ruin it.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~earlier that day~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Gabriella Montez was grumpy. No, not the dwarf kind of Grumpy but the 'I-just-got-into-a-fight-with-my-best-friend-because-I-said-that-I-was-glad-that-school-is-ending-and-she-believes-that-you-can-never-get-sick-of-school-and-therefore-no-longer-consideres-you-a-friend-until-she-has-yelled-at-you-enough-to-change-you-mind' grumpy. Once it was clear that Taylor would not be calming down anytime soon Gabriella had simply left, which is why, after discovering that her mother is on another business trip, she is now standing outside her boyfriends house and knocking on the door in the pouring rain.

"Gabriella!?!...Your soaked to the bone! Come inside quickly." was Mrs Bolton's very surprised response to finding her sons soaking wet girlfriend on her front porch.

It was only when Mrs Bolton had finished ushering her into the house and had left to get a towel that Gabriella realised that she was shivering. It was therefore a welcome relief when she felt the warm brush of a towel being put around her shoulders.

"Thanks Mrs Bolton." Gabriella said while snuggling gratefully into the warmth that the towel provided her soaked frame.

"It's no problem dear" said Mrs Bolton with a friendly smile, before gesturing to the boxes and albums of photographs around her, "but if I realised that you were coming over I would have cleaned up this mess."

Gabriella smiled tiredly, "It's no problem Mrs Bolton. I just came over to see Troy. Is he here?", responded Gabriella while looking around the suspiciously quite house.

"No, sorry but Troy's at Chad's, he should be home soon though and your welcome to wait."

"Oh, thankyou" was Gabriella's uncertain response, she had never spent a great amount of time with either of her boyfriends parents and although Mrs Bolton seemed lovely Gabriella was still uncertain because of Coach Bolton's obvious distaste for her.

Mrs Bolton however did not notice Gabriella's discomfort, "your welcome, you can help me sought these if you like" she said while gesturing to all the photos surrounding her.

Gabriella smiled and not five minutes later she had completely forgotten about her fatigue as she giggled at a picture she had just found.

Mrs Bolton smiled before laughing out loud when she saw the picture that Gabriella was holding in her hand. "Oh my, if Troy knew that you had seen that he would not speak to me for months!"

"How old was he?"

"Two" said Mrs Bolton while gazing fondly at the picture of her son, "It was taken just a few weeks after his birthday."

Gabriella smiled "It's just so cute, I can't believe that he hasn't burned it though, I mean imagine what Chad would do with it if he found it!"

"Yes I don't think that Troy would be all that happy about Chad having a picture of him when he was little wearing only a pair of red gumboots!" said Mrs Bolton before almost collapsing in fits of laughter.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~now~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"You see? Do you now see why my life is ruined Gabi!", yelled Troy.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Troy, you're over reacting. It's just a picture."

"A picture that I'm naked in!"

"Troy stop yelling! I think it's cute."

"It is not 'cute'. It's embarrassing. It's social suicide. Oh my god, imagine if Chad finds out! Oh my god. Oh my god." Troy said while going incredibly pale.

"Breath Troy. In and Out. In and Out." Soothed Gabriella.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my gmph…" Troy was suddenly cut off by a pair of very soft lips and he being the caring boyfriend who did not want to hurt his girlfriends feelings (cough, cough), responded with vigour.

They broke apart gasping for air.

"Better now?..." Gabriella enquired in a breathless voice.

"Yeah." Came the equally breathless response.

"…And don't worry, I love little Troy just as much as I love big Troy."

Troy smiled, "I love you too babe. And I would hope so! You have no idea the suffering I went through when I was little, I have permanent indents from where my aunts kept pinching my cheeks!"

"Yeah… sure, I meant _that _little Troy."

"G A B I !"

* * *

Hey guys! Thanks for reading. I only spent an hour writing it so I hope that it wasn't too bad! Please R&R.


End file.
